


喵星人豆和米设定的现代AU

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 设定是表哥豆，FLomi现代AU，豆和米是猫咪少年（什么鬼）补充说明：非rps，豆和米的名字是用来区分两个莫扎特的





	喵星人豆和米设定的现代AU

正文

克洛雷多觉得自己被碰瓷了。

难得一个好天气，我们的银行行长没有开私家车，而是搭了地铁，并且提前一站下车享受一下清晨的阳光，刚走到办公大楼的拐角处，喵喵的叫声略微吸引了他，流浪猫？

按照规定流浪猫都会被收容所带走，之后的命运便很难预测了，那些运气好的会被收养成为这座城市千千万万家庭中的一份子过上无忧无虑的生活，运气不好的很可能就会被安乐死。

所以当一只才巴掌大的小猫爬到了他的白鞋子（此处可以参考表哥伊丽莎白 白死神造型）上的时候，鬼使神差的克洛雷多就把他带到了办公室，并非常镇定的对阿科吩咐“帮我联系一下萨列里医生。”

萨列里是一位宠物医生，开着一家看上去有点摇滚的宠物店，就在这幢办公楼的一楼，抬头不见低头见的，有着和他养的一只花色猫一样的深眼线，ummmm来自德国直男的困惑。

小猫三个月还没到，也不知道是不是从母猫那里走失的，萨列里医生做了各项检查，确定小猫就是有点营养不良，加开了营养剂什么的，还嘱咐千万不要冻着，并且非常认真的科普了小猫的消化系统不好需要借助按摩排泄的知识。萨列里医生建议可以寄养，不过克洛雷多看着小猫趴在自己手上一点也不想放爪子的样子，还是抱回了家，疫苗什么的等长大一点才能考虑了。

克洛雷多刚走，一旁本来趴着的三花猫抬起了脑袋，纵身一跳，落地后却是一个美青年，穿着颜色艳丽的衣服，画着夸奖的眼线，却像一只猫一样窝进了萨列里医生的怀里。

“那也是你的同类吗？mikele”

萨列里医生撸了撸怀里的小黄毛，mikele发出猫咪一般享受的呼噜声，世界上像他们这样可以变身的动物很少，一般都会凭本能找到自己最适合的……仆人？？

“好像看看那位克洛雷多知道真相的表情。”

当年大师可真是有趣极了，直接表演了一个割腕冷静，当时在发情期的mikele妖娆的给大师舔干净了手腕的血迹，之后嘛~~~大家懂的。

=================================

克洛雷多还是觉得自己被碰瓷了，但是他还是愉悦的当起了铲屎官，甚至在自己的总裁办公室也搭了猫窝，并思考着等Oedo长大一点可以买个猫爬架了。

是的，克洛雷多给他的小白猫取了个名字Oedo，至于取名的过程不过是小猫爬上他的笔记本键盘留下了这几个字母。

三个月开始Oedo暴露了他的本性，他上蹿下跳，没一刻安宁，破坏物从合同到钢笔到茶杯到电脑，在家里则对他的鞋子有别样的爱好，特别喜欢他们第一次见面的那双白靴子，然后在Oedo长得足够大的时候如愿以偿撑破了。

============================

【我想Oedo是不是该做绝育手术了？】

萨列里是个专业的宠物医生，可是不知道为啥一直没提绝育的事，克洛雷多也谷歌过各种养猫知识，绝育应该是一件普遍的事。

当然克洛雷多刚刚和萨列里提起，Oedo就马上竖起尾巴，猫毛倒竖，从克洛雷多手里逃走躲到了角落里，于是我们的总裁大人也一起蹲在角落里逗自己的爱猫出来。

“嗯……绝育也不是必须得选择，但是您的猫快八个月了，的确快发情了，这里有一些必备物品，可以帮助您。”

好不容易把猫哄出来，克洛雷多回家打开萨列里医生给的必备物品，安全套和润滑剂？？？？是不是搞错了什么？

克洛雷多还是求助了网络，结果看到了好多人类帮助自家爱猫度过发情期的视频……真是世风日下……克洛雷多觉得需要静静，早早爬床睡觉了，朦胧中觉得有重量踩在自己胸口，挣扎一看居然是Oedo在踩奶！你不是断奶了？？？等等不是重点！猫咪粗糙的舌头直接就舔上了他的ru头，就像吸奶一样吮吸，上帝他千万别用他的猫牙，克洛雷多一个激灵彻底醒了过来，发誓要改了裸睡这个习惯，结果清醒的他是看到白色的Oedo趴在自己胸口，只是肉粉色的爪子按到了乳头，被克洛雷多吵醒的Oedo打了个猫哈欠，舔了舔利牙继续趴在最柔软的肉肉上，猫耳朵还一动一动。

【单身久了看一只猫都眉清目秀。】

 

惊觉居然有了生理反应的克洛雷多接下来就没睡着了，深刻反思了自从成为铲屎官就几乎没有X生活的这半年时间。

 

这天下班，克洛雷多没有直接回家，今天特地没有带Oedo上班，准备了足够的水和实物，猫砂也铺的平整，虽然如此在克洛雷多关上门的时候，Oedo的喵叫和爪门声还刻在克洛雷多的脑子里，到了酒吧克洛雷多就有点担心，Oedo发情期快到了，他应该至少回家一趟，他还没和Oedo分开那么久，需要长途出差的任务也都让阿科处理了。

克洛雷多外形抢眼，不断有美女过来搭讪，只是克洛雷多都兴致不大，他应该装个监控，就可以随时用手机查看Oedo的状况，而不是在酒吧脑补到完全无视对面火辣的女士挤出来的罩杯付了对方的酒钱就离开了。

我一定是有病，克洛雷多这么想。 

=====================

打开房门简直是世界级的灾难，他的鞋子没有一双在该呆的地方，卷纸被扒拉了出来，纸屑一地，水壶被打翻了，可怜的地毯遭了秧，克洛雷多没管这些，毕竟叫个家政就能解决一切，他需要迫切找到他的Oedo。

结果是在床上找到的Oedo，床单卷成了一团，克洛雷多一靠近Oedo就扒住他健壮的手臂蹭来蹭去，喵叫声特别急促，哦，他的小男孩发情了，这可咋整。

难道真的要跟着网上那些糟糕的猫片操作？

可是克洛雷多你就没想到给你的小男孩找个相亲的母猫作为对象？萨列里医生也没有提醒，萨列里医生表示，我能帮的就到这里了。

当然一切都来不及了，没办法克洛雷多只能学着撸猫，不是正常的撸，而是……如果他能忽略的气氛里微妙的色情感，那只是一只猫啊！一定是酒精惹的祸，克洛雷多觉得他硬了，他试着想象着今晚那些美女的样貌，可是脑海里只是脑补出他的猫咪男孩的拟人，是个穿着一身白色衣服有着碧蓝眼睛的纯净少年，艹，更硬了。

他又不是either way的法国人啊？

这么一晃神突然发现手感不对，应该是毛茸茸的触感变成了光滑的皮肤的质感，床上的白猫不见了，一位衣衫半褪的少年扭着身体全身潮红，我屮艸芔茻白衣服碧蓝眼睛金发。

主啊！你不要愚弄我啦！

Oedo变成了少年也还在发情期，直接拉过克洛雷多的手蹭，嗯，蹭那里，少年很瘦，就跟他摸着猫的感觉一样，感受到根根肋骨，少年手脚很长，直接抱住了克洛雷多，蹭到最后衣服早就不见了……

==============================

感谢萨列里医生的必备物品。

一个精疲力尽的克洛雷多这么想，他浑身都痛，Oedo绝对是猫，又是咬又是抓的，他根本就没有cha入，刚进去一点就被挠的不行，无论怎么哄都不行，结果最后只能互相蹭出来，孩子还意犹未尽，克洛雷多没办法只好用手刺激前列腺，好吧变成人后构造和人类一样了，这么一整晚下可够呛。

克洛雷多把少年圈在怀里，进入了梦乡，等再醒过来的时候哪里还有少年的影子，一只猫趴在胸口。

梦？？？？

克洛雷多坐起，来到衣橱的镜子面前，这一身的咬痕抓痕看来一点都不是假的啊，刺痛刺痛的。

“Oedo！Oedo！”

克洛雷多抓起爱猫揉来揉去，可是猫咪只是把自己蜷成一团根本不理睬克洛雷多。

？？？？？？？？？？？？

======================

克洛雷多立刻冲到了萨列里医生的宠物医院，发现萨列里医生正在晒太阳撸猫，他的眼线好像又重了，不，这不是重点。

难道我要说我的猫变成人了然后我们还差点干了个爽？

场面十分尴尬，突然萨列里那只三花猫跳起来一下子踩在Oedo的身上，克洛雷多手一松，两只猫滚到了地上，猫打架常见，但是打到一半两只猫一下子变成了两位少年这……

“恭喜克洛雷多先生成为喵星少年铲屎官之一，和您的喵星少年缔结了契约。”来自萨列里医生的祝贺。

喵喵喵？？？？

==========

PLUS

【嗯……Oedo现在这样是因为你们还没有完成最终的仪式，等完成了最终的仪式就能够自由的在人形和猫形之间变换，Oedo也可以开口说人类的语言。】

事情是这样的，因为Oedo虽然成了人形，但开口还是喵喵喵，收不住猫耳朵和尾巴，举止还是只猫，问题是人形的Oedo和克洛雷多差不多高直逼一米九，虽然比克洛雷多瘦了两圈还是很有负担的，特别是Oedo猫性格不改不喜欢衣服，整天光溜溜的蹭来蹭去，晚上还要一起裸睡，啊……这甜蜜的痛苦。

当克洛雷多和萨列里医生秘密沟通的时候，萨列里医生纠结了半天解释所谓的仪式，文绉绉来说是精血交融，直白的来说是内she。

一度克洛雷多以为这个画着眼线的萨列里其实是个隐藏的巫师，这都什么乱七八糟的糟糕仪式。不过一旦接受了这个设定，克洛雷多不禁有点期待了起来。

发情期姗姗来迟。

那是很普通的一天，克洛雷多在办公室做完一天的工作，正准备下班，看了 眼手机监控，就听到Oedo急促的喵喵叫，还有满床打滚，把他的紫色睡袍 卷在身上弄得一团乱。【因为Oedo这半人半猫的样子，不能带去公司了，只能在家里，克洛雷多也装上了家庭监控】

飙车回家的克洛雷多一开门就差点被扑倒，还好他还记得锁门，等跌跌撞撞倒在床上的时候Oedo已经自己给自己蹭出了一发，这个小混蛋只顾自己爽，第一次的时候就是自己爽了死活不放克洛雷多继续下一步，第一次总是比较痛的，用手指的时候还行，Oedo还挺享受的，没有彻底消失的猫尾巴还死死缠着克洛雷多的手臂，之后克洛雷多的东西刚进去个头Oedo就炸毛了，结果就如前文所述，在身上多了无数抓痕后克洛雷多只能退而求其次了。

这次，克洛雷多学了两手，在Oedo发泄完一次正舒服的全身蜷着的时候， 也是最软最好摆弄的时候把，Oedo翻了过来趴着，自己则用全部的体重把人压进床单，在Oedo有点点反抗的时候开始从脖子后面啃咬亲吻，铲屎官们都懂，猫咪的脖子就是敏感带，而……Oedo猫就更喜欢脖子被爱抚了，在猫形态的时候就经常在克洛雷多的腿上趴着求摸，摸着脖子的时候就会发出呼噜声。

后背位对于同性的xing爱来说较容易，在趁着Oedo因为敏感的脖子全身软绵绵的时候伺机将润滑ji就着手指摸入了后面的小穴。新的润滑ji有舒缓的作用，毕竟要压制和自己一样高的Oedo还是有点花力气，摸透了Oedo敏感点的克洛雷多强硬的刺激内部那一点，好在后背位只能让Oedo用利爪去扯那些床单，就算想逃走克洛雷多也能用全身的体重压制。

“喵！喵！喵！”

克洛雷多看着Oedo的猫耳朵不安的转动，全脖子都红了，在Oedo就差一点到高潮的时候，克洛雷多的手指就退了出来。

喵？

然后就在下一秒，Oedo就感受到身后传来的钝痛，他刚想逃开然而脖子被一口咬住，又痛又爽的感觉让他无法拒绝，本能又让他整个不敢动了，他的双手无处安放，反手抓着克洛雷多的手臂但是用不上力气，整个脸都埋入了床单。

当结合终于完成的时候，克洛雷多放开了Oedo的脖子，脖子上一个牙印，白皙的皮肤上渗出了血，这让克洛雷多十分有罪恶感，他把Oedo整个抱在怀里，Oedo太瘦了，完全可以，更加细心的爱抚脖子，舔去渗出的血迹，疼痛过去，快感就随之而来。

Oedo最先按耐不住，本来小小的喵喵声变得刺耳，身体还一拱一拱，直接让小克洛雷多摩擦摩擦着速度的更大了一圈，克洛雷多没办法只能按住Oedo的腰，蠕动的肠壁让他几乎把持不住，这哪里是一场让人心醉迷离的xing爱，这tm就是猫打架啊！

克洛雷多没办法，还是继续咬着Oedo的脖子让他安静下来，埋头苦干了起来，一时间整个房屋就剩下男人粗重的喘息以及Oedo那清亮的喵喵叫，这感觉有点微妙，毕竟一个人类听着喵叫能越来越硬也是一种变态的范畴吧。

克洛雷多这么想着，可是动作一点也不停，他也坚持不了多久了，随着一声 尖利的喵叫，喘息声终于渐渐平稳，克洛雷多这才发现身体下的Oedo微微发着抖，急忙把人翻过来瞅瞅。

猫耳朵不见了，哭的满脸泪水，小声的不知道是喵叫还是？

克洛雷多把人抱在怀里仔细去听，是一声声小小声的“nein”

有点那啥未成年的感觉，克洛雷多拿过纸巾，因为没有用套，结合的地方都是液体，刚擦到敏感处的时候Oedo似乎是终于回过神

“nein！！”

没防备的克洛雷多被一推居然被推开了，Oedo赶忙逃走，没想到刚踩到地上就摔倒了，没有力气，只能像猫咪一样四脚爬，这姿势……还有那穴口流出来的液体，克洛雷多赶忙把人抱了起来。

把Oedo弄到浴池里让克洛雷多又一次回忆起给Oedo猫洗澡时的惨烈，简直星球大战，不过人形后的Oedo对水的抗拒变少了，按摩浴缸的泡泡让他非常享受，超大尺寸的浴缸两个一米九的男人躺在一起也不会小。

“Hieron~~Hieron~~”

这单词也不知道Oedo怎么学会的，一般人叫他名字的特别少，Oedo一边玩泡泡一边叫他名字，蹭的他火气灭也灭不掉，一边想着该怎么让Oedo接受教育一边想着一米九怕是请不到适合的家教，一边又想着一米九肯定成年了，一边又安慰自己这不是恋童，哪有一米九的童，不过虽然内心活动那么多，克洛雷多还是遵从自己的意愿，借着清洗的名字又一次把Oedo按在按摩浴缸边cha了进去，尝到甜头的Oedo一点都没反抗，反而用修长的双腿环住克洛雷多的腰，主动求亲亲，反正最后两个人回到床上的时候已经过去了一个小时。

最终克洛雷多才发现Oedo早就已经有差不多是大学生的智商，一开始说话不流利是因为刚变身，过了几天就完全恢复了，而且和猫咪时候的整天喵喵叫一样，还是喜欢叫来叫去吵来吵去，不过现在都换成脏话了，这到底是哪里的教育发生了问题？？？而且那些喵喵叫其实都是在骂他？？？？？

喵？？？？？

 

END


End file.
